Issue 110
Issue 110 is the one-hundred-tenth issue of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and the second part of Volume 19: March To War. It was originally published on May 8, 2013. Plot Maggie, Earl, and Paul are talking about Kal. Paul asks how long ago he left. After receiving an answer, Paul grabs a horse, tells Maggie he has to at least try, and begins to pursue Kal. Elsewhere, Rick discusses with Eugene about the plan against The Saviors. The latter is not comfortable, but, Rick pushes him to take his decision. Later, he announces to a small group, which includes Andrea, Carl, Michonne, Heath and Aaron that they are going to the Kingdom. Meanwhile, Jesus catches up to Kal, who tells him to leave. After a brief fight, Kal explains to him that he doesn't want anyone else to be killed and that forcing the Hilltop survivors into a war unexpectedly is not the right thing to do. As they converse, a group of Saviors show up. The leader of the group, Connor, asks what the problem is. Jesus tells him the next time they visit the Hilltop their catch is going to be light. Connor, outraged by the news, punches Jesus and tells him it better not be. After Connor and his group leave, Kal and Jesus begin heading back to the Hilltop. As Jesus gets on top his horse, Kal asks if they could keep this between themselves. Rick and others reach the Kingdom, and Ezekiel welcomes them. Ezekiel kisses Michonne's hand, and she quickly jerks back her hand, outraging Ezekiel. Michonne pulls her sword on Ezekiel, who does the same. Rick tells them to put their weapons down, to which Ezekiel replies that he only wanted to see whose sword was bigger. Ezekiel then leads the group inside and puts Shiva in her cage in his bedroom. Ezekiel leads the group to a cafeteria, which has many more survivors inside. During the group feast, Michonne leaves and goes outside to the balcony. Ezekiel appears and starts a conversation about Shiva, and how he saved her life from fatal bleeding. Michonne starts to show interest in him and they reintroduce themselves to each other. Ezekiel then leaves and wishes Michonne a good night. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Andrea *Maggie Greene *Michonne Hawthorne *Eugene Porter *Aaron *Heath *Paul Monroe *Kal *Earl Sutton *Connor *Ezekiel *Shiva *Seth *The Saviors *Hilltop Colony residents *Kingdom residents Deaths *None Trivia *First appearance of Seth. *This issue does not feature any zombies, including the cover. *Paul chasing Kal for his betrayal, mirrors Rick chasing Martinez after his betrayal in Issue 36. *As of this issue, it has been 10 issues since a named character died. *This issue marks the 100th issue since the first appearance of Maggie Greene. Goofs/Errors *On the back of the issue, where it shows the #111 cover, it is misprinted and says Issue 110 instead of Issue 111. * Eugene contradicts himself regarding his feelings on producing bullets. He says that he had been making bullets to use on roamers and to offer to the Saviors, and that he hadn't considered that they'd be used on living humans. However, in issue 102 he had said "When we go after the Saviors, I want it to be MY bullets that are killing the monsters who killed Abraham and Glenn. I want to do my part in the coming slaughter." ru:Выпуск 111 Category:Walking Dead Issues Category:Media and Merchandise